Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version
This is Railroad Trouble: Special Edition on the PC Beta, the second installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Thomas`O`Malley (from Aristocats), Flik (from Bug`s Life), Sallvan (from Monsters`Inc), Jack Skellington (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Pinocchio (from Pinocchio), Owl (from Winnie The Pooh), Gurgle (from Finding Nemo), Woody, Buzz Lightyear (from Toy Story Series), Robin Hood (from Robin Hood), Abner & Monty (from The Country Cousin), Dumbo (from Dumbo), Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast), Peter Pan (from Peter Pan), Pongo (from One Hunderd and One Dalmatians), Lady Bug (from Janes and the Giant Peach), Roger Rabbit (from Roger Rabbit), Little Toot (from Melody Time), Susie (from Susie The Little Blue Coupe), Chicken Little (from Chicken Little), Remmy (from Ratatouille), Snow White (from Snow White), Atta (from Bug`s Life) Duchess (from The Aristocats), Mike (from Monsters`Inc), King Arthur/Wart (from The Sword in the Stone), Aladdin (from Aladdin), Mrs Jumbo (from Dumbo), Lampwick (from Pinocchio), Dot (from Bug`s Life), Dash (from The Incredibles), Ten Cents (from TUGS), Scamp (from Lady and the Tramp Series), The Fire Tug (from TUGS), Cure Blossom (from Pretty Cure Series) as Belle, Puffa (from TUGS), Elias (from Elias the Little Rescue Boat), Heimlich (from Bug`s Life), Winnie the Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh), Cinderella (from Jetlag Productions), Luigi (from Cars), Guido (from Cars), Herbie (from Herbie the Fully Loaded), Tramp (from Lady and the Tramp), Jessica (from Roger Rabbit), Flounder (from The Little Mermaid), Flora (rom Sleeping Beauty), Hercules (from Hercules), Big Mickey (from TUGS), Yaemon (from Steam Locomotive Yaemon Big Adventure of D-51), Baby Herman (from Roger Rabbit), Practical Pig (from The Three Little Pig), Stanley (from Stanley), King Triton (from The Little Mermaid), Old Rusty (from TUGS), Donald Duck (from Donald Duck), Daisy Duck (from Donald Duck), Old Rusty (from TUGS), Zeus (from Hercules), Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin), OJ (from TUGS), Big Mac (from TUGS), Sunshine (from TUGS), Top Hat (from TUGS), Warrior (from TUGS), Sora (from Kingdum Hearts), Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts), Riku (from Kingdom Hearts), Kairi (from Kingdom Hearts), Namine (from Kingdom Hearts), and Ansem the Seeker of Darkness (from Kingdom Hearts) as The First Audience * Buster (from Lady and the Tramp Series), Violet (from The Incredibles), Kaa (from The Jungle Book), Randall (from Monsters`Inc), Doom (from Roger Rabbit), Oogie Boogie (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Suzy and Perla (from Cinderella), Beast (from Beauty and the Beast), The Three Little Wolfs (from The The Three Little Pigs), Si, Am (from Lady and the Tramp Series), The Magic Mirror (from Snow White), Scar (from The Lion King), Hyenas (from The Lion King), Panic, Pain (from Hercules), Kuzco (from The Emperor`s New Groove) Mortimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Club), The Policeman (from Lady and the Tramp), Tuck, Roll (from Bug`s Life), Matador (from Feldinand The Bull), Felix the Cat (from Felix The Cat), incent Maloy (from Vincent), The Mayor (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Santa Claus/Sandy Claws (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Zero (from The Nightmare Before Christmas), Wall-E (from Wall-E), Dolly (from Finding Nemo), Boost (from Cars), Snod Rod (from Cars), DJ (from Cars), Wingo (from Cars), Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast), Captain Hook (from Peter Pan), Big Mickey (from TUGS), Burke, Brair (from TUGS), Zorran (from TUGS), Zebedee (from TUGS), Zak (from TUGS), Zug (from TUGS), and Zip (from TUGS) as The Pharmacist's Minions * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 2 * Benny the Cab (from Roger Rabbit) as Child 3 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Ringmaster * Pedro (from Pedro) as Child 4 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Pete (Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Montana (Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from The Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Huey (from Dora the Explorer Circus Train) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) * Blue (Dora the Explorer Circus Train) as Child 6 * Georgia (LIttle Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 7 * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Jason (from Back of the Klondike) as Person 6 * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 8 * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 7 * Sir Regnald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 4 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Studio Maker * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 9 * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (Chunggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy (from Speed Buggy) as Caroline the Car * Chinese Dragon as Grogh's Machine Can * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Doogal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Weasels as Grogh's Henchmen * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 15 * Rasmus (from Casey Junior and Friends) as Child 16 * Tom Jerry (Onion Pacific) as Child 17 * Sally (from Cars) as Child 18 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 8 * Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 * Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Cinema Lady * Grandpa Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferbs) as Dutch Man * Blossom (from Oh, Dr. Beeching!) as Grogh's Henchman 5 * Bradley Manor (from The Chronicles of Narnia, The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe) and Camelot (from 102 Dalmatians) as Grogh's Henchman 6 and 7 * Flying Scotsman (from 102 Dalmatians) as Grogh's Henchman 8 * 46443 (The Seven-Per-Cent Solution) as Grogh's Henchman 9 * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh the Hellish * Big Mickey (from Tomy Thomas and Friends) as Grogh's Henchman 10 * Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Child 19 * Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Grogh's Henchman 11 * Johnson (from The Polar Express) as Person 10 * Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 11 * Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Mr. Robosuitcase * Barker (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist * Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 20 * Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 21 * Circus Train (from Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 12 Footage Episodes: * Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) * Toyland Express Helps Out (George Carlin) * Rustee Rails and the Elephant (George Carlin) * Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon) * Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) * Rustee Rails's Special Coal (George Carlin) * Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) * Tower Bugs (Alec Baldwin) * Emma's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) * Trouble for Casey Jr (Ringo Starr-US) * The Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr-US) * A Better View for Montana (Alec Baldwin) * Fiery Speed Buggy (Michael Brandon) * Casey Jr, Tootle, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) * Jebidiah and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) * Casey Jr and Lightning McQueen's Big Race (Ringo Starr-US) * Casey Jr and Stainz's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) * Pop Goes The Silver Fish (George Carlin) * Come Out, Rustee Rails! (Ringo Starr-US) * Rustee Rails to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) * Toots Takes Charge (George Carlin) * Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) * Jebidiah's Tightrope (George Carlin) * Montana and Farnsworth (Michael Brandon) * Toyland Express's Exploit (George Carlin) * Tootle's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) * Harry Hogwarts Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) * Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) * A Proud Day for Harry Hogwarts (Ringo Starr-US) * The World's Strongest Engine (Casey Jr version) (Alec Baldwin) * Silver Fish's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) * A New Friend for Casey Jr (Ringo Starr-US) * Steam Lokey to the Rescue (George Carlin) * Harry Hogwarts in a Mess (George Carlin) * No Joke for Harry Hogwarts (George Carlin) * A Close Shave for Toots (Ringo Starr-US) * Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) * Halloween (Casey Jr version) (Michael Brandon) * Tillie's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) Movies: * Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) * Calling All Engines! (Casey Jr Version) (Michael Brandon) * The Great Discovery (Casey Jr Version) (Pierce Brosnan-US) * Hero of the Rails (Casey Jr Version) (Michael Brandon) * Toy Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) * Day of the Villains (Michael Brandon) * Blue Mountain Mystery (Casey Jr Version) (Michael Brandon) * King of the Railway (Casey Jr Version) (Mark Moraghan-US) * Tale of the Brave (Casey Jr Version) (Mark Moraghan-US) * The Adventure Begins (Casey Jr Version) (Mark Moraghan-US) * Fantasyland's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) Sing-Along Songs: *﻿Casey Junior We Love You * Whistle Song * Accidents Will Happen * Mickey Mouse * Tootle's Trip Sea Side * Budgie the Helicopter * Woody`s Duck * Come For The Ride * It's Great To Be A Disney Character! * A Really Useful Disney Character * Disneyland`s Song * Sodor Railway`s Song * Down by the Docks * The Snow Song * Saludos Amigos * The Three Caballeros * Casey Jr * and More Scenes *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 1 - Introduction and Off To Earth to Repair the Damage Done. (English) (15:50) *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 2 - Freeing the Toyland Express and Off To The Vegetable HQ. (English) (15:17) *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 3 - Bringing The Toyland Express Six Springs and Training Part 1. (Deustch) (19:40) *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 4 - Travelling to the Moats to Get The Toyland Express Six Propellers and Training Part 2. (Deustch) (12:32) *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 5 - Meeting Tootle At The Wild Canyon to Get The Toyland Express Six Jumping Stones. (English) (10:52) *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 6 - Meeting Johnny and Getting The Six Feathers For Toyland Express. (Deustch) (14:42) *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 7 - Meeting Toots and Going Around The Pyramid to Find The Dominoes. (English) (19:12) *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 8 - Training Part 3 and Bringing The Toyland Express The Domiones and Heading Off To Get The Last Silver Spades. (English) (9:15) *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 9 - Casey Meets Barker On A Trip To Cyberland and Starts Finding The Six Modified Pigs On The Cursed Island? (Spanish) (14:47) *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 10 - It's Animal Fever Time to Fence with Tillie and Find Evil Casey Jr Stealing The Last Modified Pig! (Spanish) (15:30) *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 11 - Cerberus's HQ. (Spanish) (20:03) *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 12 - The Final Battle With Cerberus, The Ending Credits, and Popeye's Message (English) (14:08) *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 13 - Here Comes Casey Junior (Song), Puffa Steam Train on Rails Preview Clip, and Behind The Voice Cast in English, German, and Spanish (15:30) *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 14 - Deleted Scenes That Were Never Put In The Final Film (Part 1) (English) (15:30) *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 15 - Deleted Scenes That Were Never Put In The Final Film (Part 2) (English) (15:30) *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 16 - Bloopers, Outtakes, and Mistakes (English) (15:30) *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 17 - The Making of the Film (English) (15:30) *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 18 - Deleted Scenes That Were Never Put In The Final Film (Part 3) (English) (15:30) *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 19 - The Best Funny and Scary Moments (English) (15:30) *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 20 - Deleted Scenes That Were Never Put In The Final Film (Part 4) (English) (15:30) Facial Expressions (For Casey Jr.) *Happy Face *Angry Face *Asleep Face *Confused Face *Depressed Face *Sad Face *Shocked Face *Surprised Face *Tired Face *Cross Face *Eyes Shut Face *Impressed Face *Horrified Face *Pleased Face *Weary Face *Grinning Face *Chuckling Face (For Tillie) *Happy Face *Laughing Face *Sad Face *Pleased Face *Calm Face *Angry Face *Crying Face *Scared Face *Confused Face *Asleep Face *Laughing Face Music *Ski Slope * Plain Part 01 * Plain Part 02 * Plain Part 03 * Plain Part 04 * Plain Part 05 * Cave Part 01 * Cave Part 02 * Cave Part 03 * Cave Part 04 * Karota Part 01 *Karota Part 02 * Karota Part 03 * Karota Part 04 * Karota Part 05 * Moats Part 01 * Moats Part 02 * Moats Part 03 * Moats Part 04 * Moats Part 05 * Moats Part 06 * Moats Part 07 * Moats Part 08 * Canyon Part 01 * Canyon Part 02 * Canyon Part 03 * Canyon Part 04 * Canyon Part 05 * Canyon Part 06 *Cocktail Glacier Part 01 * Cocktail Glacier Part 02 * Cocktail Glacier Part 03 * Cocktail Glacier Part 04 *Pyramid Part 01 * Pyramid Part 02 * Pyramid Part 03 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 01 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 02 * Grogha Gola Plant Part 03 * Grogha Gola Plant Part 04 * Grogha Gola Plant Part 05 * Grogha Gola Plant Part 06 * Grogha Gola Plant Part 07 * Grogha Gola Plant Part 08 * Grogh's HQ Part 01 * Grogh's HQ Part 02 * Credits (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *2 clash.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *5 clash 2.wav *clash 01.wav *coolsaber.wav *doube bladed twirl.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall02.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *LSrico01.wav *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSbody01.wav *LSbody02.wav *LSbody03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr02.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav *LsHitSm2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum4.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 *saberhit1.mp3 *saberhit2.mp3 *saberhit3.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 *saberspinoff.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip *cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 Trivia *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by TheTonicTrouble, VL437, ZachLegoManiac, SongofSoaring, and JC4R's gameplays. *Since Casey Jr's light pink lightsaber, which is in his right hand, will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his other light blue lightsaber, which is in his left hand, will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tillie's two blue lightsabers will the lightsaber_03.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Thomas makes a special appearence, and will wear red shorts, a blue shirt, and yellow and white sneakers, including a red neckerchief, because his hairstyle is yellow and is tied back for a ponytail, with a blue hairbobble, because he carries a gold ear-ring on one of his ears, and carries a light blue lightsaber, that will have the saberon.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Toots carries two lightsabers, one being orange and carrying the fx4.wav, Hum 1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, and the other being yellow and carrying the coolsaber.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Alfred carries a double-bladed saber staff, that is purple, and carries the sw4-lightsabre.wav, L_SABER.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tootle carries a shotgun. *Cerberus carries a red lightsaber, that has the enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. Voice Actors * Casey Jr - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Lightning McQueen - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Mickey Mouse - Robosoft 1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Minnie Mouse - Lernout and Hauspie Carol (UK) (Paulina Loquendo V1) * Toyland Express - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Johnny - Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Montana - Radar Overseer Guy (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Harry Hogwarts - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (-10) (Javier Loquendo V1) * Tootle - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Jebidiah - Radar Overseer Hank (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Doc - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Juan Loquendo V1) * Farnsworth - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Blue - Radar Overseer Beulah (Esperanza Loquendo V1) * Huey - Radar Overseer Sidney (Juan Loquendo V1) (-10) * Pete - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Tillie - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Toots - Robosoft 2 (+10) (Jordi Loquendo V1) (+5) * Georgia - Microsoft Mary (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Jacob Pneumatic - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Jason - Microsoft Mike (+5) (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Benny the Cab - Radar Overseer Guy (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) Trivia/Goofs *Agent Casey Junior is a clumsy circus engine janitor, who was one day, cleaning up his Mothership Albatross, and giving a present to someone he loves, only to met his father, Montana, who heard his soncalling him a shmole, comes out and pursues hims son, who screams in fear and flees in fright. Casey quickly shuts the door behind him and hurts Montana and flees into a space oddities room. *The engine with eight freight cars and a caboose is Thomas, an 0-6-0 tank engine model of the real him. As he rushes down a hill, he falls in a collision course with another train, hauled by an American Standard 4-4-0 or an American type locomotive, with a coal tender with a coach and boxcar. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on American railroads during the 1800s and 1830s and were given the name "American" in 1872 because of all the work they did on every railroad until 1928. These types of engines have eight wheels (four leading wheels, four drive wheels, and no tralilng wheels). *The engine, that used to be a 4-4-0, is now an old 2-4-0 locomotive with a baggage car and an observation coach. The model engines with their model coaches and cars are owned by Casey. *During one shift, Casey comes across a strange can, and drinks its contents, but finds them tasting terrible, and spits the liquid onto some broomsticks, that came in contact with it, to come to life. Casey looks at the can and screams and runs around when he finds that the can is leaking some odd flash from itself. He sees a garbage disposter and throws the can down one of them. *The main villain is Master Cerberus the Nightmare Train, who got kicked out of a bar lady's shop, and drank the can when he found it tasting strange. Now that the drinks are on him, Cerberus will give everyone a taste, and laughs maniacly. *Judge Harry Hogwarts is Casey's uncle in the court, who pronounces Casey guilty for breaking the rules, and demands the little circus engine to repair the damage he made. *The Ringmaster is Casey's advisor, who purchased Casey's tiny railroad, with his daughters, Penny Fitzgerald, who of which is a deer, Carrie Krueger, a ghost, and Panini, a bunny, that Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, and Chowder are suddenly in love with, and accept a lofty promotion to drive Casey, who accidentally spills the tonic, and starts to repair the damage. *Princess Tillie is a little engine that could, the daughter of Toyland Express, and the girlfriend of Casey. Tillie first appears in the South Plain where she makes Casey free her father, King Toyland Express, and on very locations, falls in love with Casey. *King Toyland Express is Tillie's father, and Casey's good friend, who is freed by Casey since Samson, his superlocomotive, who was supposed to help him, captured him. The Toyland Express advices Casey to bring each six supplies of six good size springs, propeller blades, jumping stones, feathers, domiones, and six wild modified piggies to build a machine. *Agent Rustee Rails is Casey's advisor. He helps Casey to repair the damage in his training. *Basil is a british boxer dog engine, who has white fur on his skin, hands, and feet, uncropped boxer dog ears, and an undocked boxer dog's tail with a white tip on its end, orange hair, tied back for a ponytail, with a dark blue hair bobble, and a pale blue collar with a nametag to display his name. *When Casey looks around in the workshop, a strange engine named Tootle comes toward him, despite being warned. *When Casey arrives in a bartender's house, he finds that the Bartender is Johnny, who is working in the shop, and has a pet cat named Linus, who has brown hair tied back for a ponytail with a green hair bobble, but has white fur on his skin, hands, and feet, tabby cat ears, and a tabby cat's tail with a white tip on its end, and a dark green collar with a nametag to display his name, while Johnny tells Casey not to be surprised if they are feathers lying around. *When Casey arrives, he finds an insane inmate named Toots, who is panicking, and cannot stop. *When Casey arrives, he meets up with Barker, the Wicked Pharmacist Coachman, who works for Cerberus the Nightmare Train, and tells him that he is going to give all living human beings on this planet a little transformation. So Casey decides to run along back to his adventure, since he is running around in circles at his age, while Tillie starts going on a trip to Cyber Land. *When the full moon rises upon Thomas, he starts to transformation slowly, much to Tillie's shock. He tries to fight it, but sprouts out cat ears and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end, and loses control of his nose, now a black cat's nose, and starts laughing maniacly at Tillie, scaring her out of her skin. *When Tillie looks in the mirror, she laughs at her ears, and tugs at them. She finds her ears funny, but feels suddenly shocked when she sprouts out a tail, and grabs hold of its end. When Casey arrives to find that Tillie is turning into a dog, he already has ears and a tail as well, since he is turning into a cat. *After Casey and Tillie run up the wall, surrounding the island, a rude engine named Edward grabs the last modified pig, and rows away from Cyber Land. Now that there is nothing Casey and Tillie can do, they quickly jump off the cliff with each a lump in their throats, and dive into the sea. *Just as Casey is about to grab the last modified pig, Edward suddenly attacks him, since Casey knows his tricks. *As Casey arrives at Cerberus's castle, the guards go after him, but are no match for him, as he pulls through toward Cerberus's castle, while arguing with his former father, not to go into the cave alone with Cerberus waiting for him. * In the train chase, Cerberus pursues Casey toward the next area, where Casey starts the final battle with him, until he defeats Cerberus, who tells him to take the can, since he was fed up. Casey quickly takes the can, and starts to celebrate by dancing, until he sees Tillie coming toward him, and hugs into her, but stops to look at the can, and looks back at Tillie, since Earth is back to normal. Gallery for the Characters Dumbo 549.jpg|Casey Jr as Agent Ed Mickey Mouse as Mike Brady.jpg|Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator Minnie Mouse as Carol Brady.jpg|Minnie Mouse as The Female Narrator Lightning McQueen..png|Lightning McQueen as Child 1 The Toyland Express.jpg|Toyland Express as King Doc Rustee Rails Rides Again..jpg|Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz 20120919193620!Casey jr.and Friends - Montana Number 5.png|Montana as Burk Hogwarts02.jpg|Harry Hogwarts as The Judge Casey jr.and Friends - Tootle Number 4.png|Tootle as The Elephant Casey_jr_and_Friends_-_Jebediah_Number_9.png|Jebidiah as Person 1 Wilson.jpg|Wilson as Child 2 Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 Blue_and_Huey_as_Child_3_and_Person_2_.png|Blue and Huey as Person 2 and Child 3 Casey jr.and Friends - Ivor Number 8.png|Ivor as The Clerk Tillie the little engine that could..jpg|Tillie as Princess Suzy Casey jr.and Friends - Toots Number 2.png|Toots as The Insane Inmate Budgie-Little-Helicopter.jpg|Budgie as Child 4 Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Grogh's Henchman 2 Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Child 5 Casey_Jr's_friends_.jpg|Jacob Pneumatic as Grogh's Henchman 3 Melissa.jpg|Melissa as Child 6 Minvera_is_ready_to_dive_in_.png|Minvera as The Singing Woman Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Tonic Trouble Video Game Spoof Category:Tonic Trouble Video Game Spoofs